


When Bae Says He's Home Alone

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blowjobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Dan calls Phil daddy once, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Riding, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: | Dan hasn’t seen his boyfriend Phil in two weeks, and let’s just say their date night gets a little interrupted.





	When Bae Says He's Home Alone

**PROMPT:**   


* * *

_Boyfriend_.

He was Phil’s boyfriend–his bae, his love, his cuddle buddy, his favorite set of lips, his favorite smile and laugh, and his favorite person to spend time with. It had been well over a year since they’d been together, but not a day went by where Dan wouldn’t get butterflies and just the best warm tingly sensation all over his body when Phil held his hand, gave him hugs, kisses on the cheek and forehead, and especially when he complimented him.

Dan just loved spending time with Phil and being in his energy. Phil was this tear in his heart oozing a golden yellow, peach, aquamarine and fuschia mix, that seeped its way into his brain making him feel like he was in a constant daydream. One where he was sitting outside on a cool evening, watching the sunset with his head resting on Phil’s shoulder as Phil pulled him closer to his warm body. But then Dan would just realize he was thinking of the end their first proper date; you know the one where Phil kissed him for the first time. _Whoever said you’re not supposed to kiss on the first date was full of it, or bitter that they didn’t get kissed on their first date._  

_Oh Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil._

He swore he wasn’t usually this obsessive, it was just that he was on his way to hang out with Phil, and that was all that was on his mind. Now that it was the summer they were constantly hanging out at each other’s houses, wasting afternoons through nights watching movies and doing nothing of general importance. Nothing could compare to just lying next to Phil on his bed, staring at the ceiling as they pondered over the thoughts and ideas that meant nothing. The ones that questioned time, the universe, their personal path, amazing food combinations to try, silly animal hybrids and anything in between.

Well, Dan supposed he was sort of lying with that last thought. That _was_ always pretty nice, but just below that was– _oh god he was blushing just thinking about it._ He had to admit it, the sex they had was pretty top. Dan wouldn’t call himself the most experienced or anything but he was eighty-seven percent sure that that was what good sex was. Phil was so considerate and affectionate. He was constantly asking if he was comfortable and alright, but at the same time he was kissing him softly, running his hands down his legs and thighs and just touching him and kissing him in all the right places– _and oh man. He really shouldn’t say anymore than that, but Phil’s mouth probably knew his body better than he did._

But that was besides the point. Right now he was about to spend a wonderful evening eating all of the junk food, playing video games, and watching movies with Phil. A good movie night was always enjoyable, and after being with his family on vacation for nearly two weeks, he was more than excited to spend time with his Phil. They had skyped a few times while he was away but it didn’t compare to actually being there in person.

-

“Phil!” Dan squealed as Phil opened the door to let him in. He threw his arms around Phil, hugging him tightly. “I missed you,” Dan added with a grin as he let go of him.

“I missed you too,” Phil replied as he kissed Dan’s cheek. “How was Morocco?” he asked as he closed and locked the front door behind Dan.

“Hot, but a lot of fun. I got a nice tan don’t you think?”

“Yeah and here I am–pale enough to blend in with the walls,” Phil said with a chuckle, making Dan laugh himself.

“Anyways are we about to play Mariokart or what? I’ve been thinking about kicking your ass at this game all week,” Dan teased.

Phil rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so cocky dear. Best out of five and loser has to do the ordering of the pizza because I forgot to call before you got here.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Dan said, walking ahead of Phil to go set up the game in his room. As Dan reached the top of the stairs something dawned on him. Phil’s brother’s bedroom door was wide open, meaning he wasn’t home, and Phil’s mum wasn’t downstairs greeting him nor was his father. “Hey Phil?” Dan called.

“Yeah?” Phil answered as he entered his bedroom.

“Are you-well we home alone right now?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, Martin went out with his friends and my parents are at some dinner party.” Phil explained.

“Oh, cool.” Dan replied.

That little fact wouldn’t be brought up again until later that evening, but as for now it was time for a battle. Dan absolutely hated being the one to have to talk on the phone, so he was pretty determined to win their little duel. Plus, he was already amazing at the game so he really didn’t have to try that hard to win. Either way he was still playing dirty by trying to distract Phil, kissing him in the middle of races, tickling him, and just generally being a pesky little shit.  
  
Unfortunately, all of his attempts to distract Phil had been futile. They still ended up tying two to two with the last race as a tiebreaker.  Phil had gotten a lot better at this game, or maybe he wasn’t focusing hard enough. It didn’t matter, he was going to win this last race for sure.  
  
“ _Hi, calling for delivery.“ Dan said, glaring at Phil, who was standing next to him with a more than triumphant grin._  
  
-  
  
"Oh my god I’m so hungry,” Dan whined as he and Phil lounged on the couch downstairs waiting for their pizzas to arrive.  
  
“Honestly same, but we’ll live,” Phil replied playing with Dan’s hair.   
  
When the doorbell rang, Dan looked at Phil and pouted. Phil sighed with a playful chuckle and got up to answer the door.  
  
“You love me,” Dan said.  
  
“How can I not?” Phil said with a giggle.  
  
Phil brought the boxes of pizza to the lounge for them to eat there. Dan hoped Phil’s mum wouldn’t mind, but she was usually pretty cool about this as long as they cleaned up after themselves and kept the carpet free of stains.  
  
However that was so far out of their consciousness as they ate while watching some TV.   
  


“Let me feed you this piece of pizza,” Dan said with a giggle as he reached for it.

“This is not sexy or cute,” Phil chuckled before opening his mouth.

“Just pretend it’s a bunch of grapes and you’re like some sort of a god or something.“ Dan commented.

"Yes, I am finally the god Phor!” Phil said once he’d finished chewing his food.

“Phor?” Dan questioned incredulously.

“Yeah you know like Thor but instead of being the god of lightning, I’m the god of pizza!” Phil  
explained.

“You’re such a dork,” Dan retorted.   
  
“Yeah but I’m _your_ dork,” Phil said with a smile.

Dan shook his head, _he loved this idiot so freakin’ much._

_-_

As the evening began to wind down and the night started to draw on, the couple found themselves gearing up to watch a few movies in Phil’s room. This was Dan’s favorite time; he lived for the feeling of his head against Phil’s chest, his hand entwined in his as they quietly, or not so quietly, watched the movies. 

Dan couldn’t explain it, but there was just something about simply listening to Phil breathe as they did nothing but enjoy one another’s company. Phil’s hand was always so soft and warm in his, delicately rubbing over his knuckles. Also, being in Phil’s embrace as they cuddled–just he felt like his personal teddy bear and he loved that.

Funny enough, they ended up not actually watching a movie but rather marathoning Adventure Time for a bit until they both got uninterested, which was about four episodes in.

Phil leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Dan’s lips, smiling at the little giggle that escaped his lips as he did.

“What?” Dan said with a giggle and slight blush.   
  
“Nothing I just really wanted to kiss you,” Phil replied.  
  
“No, that was a _hey I want your attention kiss_ ,” Dan teased.  
  
"You could say that.”  
  
“Why, what’s up?"Dan asked, turning around so he could face Phil. 

"Nothing,” Phil said with a blush. 

“Something’s up,” Dan teased, climbing on top of Phil’s thighs. He studied Phil, who was still sporting a tasteful light pink on his cheeks and slight grin. _He looked so fucking adorable._  Dan placed his forehead against his and let out a little snicker as he gazed into his eyes. He pursed his lips a bit, but didn’t kiss Phil. Instead he backed away slightly when Phil was trying to lean in him to kiss him back. 

“Yeah okay, you caught me,” Phil conceded, placing his hands on Dan’s hips. “Question is, do you maybe want to do something? Maybe mess around a little?” he asked, as he let his lips ghost over Dan’s. He gently ran his tongue over both lips, before lightly pressing his against them.

“You mean we’re home alone and we’re not already?” Dan retorted, rolling his hips into Phil’s, causing his breath to catch. He parted his lips slightly as he entwined his fingers with Phil’s before pushing his arms above his head. 

“I mean–” Phil started with a chuckle.

“Be quiet,” Dan said playfully, before leaning in for another kiss. Phil pulled away from him, reattaching his lips to Dan’s neck, kissing and sucking it. His hands slowly found their way to his bum, cupping it as Dan tipped his head back with a gasp, grinding his hips into his. _Fuck, Phil knew his neck was so fucking sensitive yet here he was, letting his teeth graze up and down, leaving little bites._

“Phil…” Dan gasped in pleasure as he finally loosened the grip he had on Phil’s hands, letting his arms fall. He felt shivers run down his spine as Phil slid his hand up his shirt, half rubbing his chest and half playing with his nipple.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” Phil mumbled innocently once he’d stopped kissing Dan’s neck. He then went back to kissing Dan as his hands found the bottom of Dan’s shirt, coaxing it off over his head and onto the floor.

“Terrible, just terrible,” Dan chided, still rubbing his bum all over Phil’s crotch, eliciting a quiet moan from Phil as he squeezed one of Dan’s bum cheeks. “So what exactly are we doing?” Dan asked as he struggled to find the button and zipper on Phil’s jeans.

“Wanna have sex?” Phil asked casually.

“With the door wide open?” Dan questioned with a raised eyebrow as he started to unzip Phil’s jeans.

“How about no,” Phil replied.

“Aw, why not. We’re the only ones here.”

“Because that’s weird.”

“Fair enough,” Dan said with a shrug as he slid his hand into Phil’s jeans, stroking Phil’s cock through his pants. He eventually had to stop his half hearted handjob to go close the door for them.

“So much better,” Phil said with a chuckle as he removed his own shirt.

“Here, I’ll make life easier for you,” Dan said as he unzipped his own jeans and pulled them off. “Now you don’t have to struggle to pry these off.”

“But I like watching the way your butt jiggles as you wiggle around trying to pull your jeans off,” Phil teased as he removed the rest of his own jeans.

“Perv,” Dan joked as he crawled back on top of Phil. He put his hand on Phil’s bare chest and pushed him back a bit as he kissed him gently. He squeaked as Phil grabbed his hips, dragging him across his cock a couple of times, giving him the friction he was _dying_ for. Dan pulled away, breathing shakily as he felt Phil’s hardened member brush up against his butt.

“Sorry, did you feel something you liked?” Phil flirted.

“Shut up,” Dan said as he rolled his eyes playfully. He then started to pepper Phil’s chest with kisses, sucking bits of skin as he made his way downward towards Phil’s waistband. He licked his lower stomach.

Phil inhaled sharply. “You’re such a tease Dan,” he half moaned.

“You’d be one to talk,” Dan said, hooking his fingers into Phil’s waistband. He pulled Phil’s pants off slowly before throwing it off the side of the bed. He then took a hold of Phil’s erection and licked the tip.

Phil would usually pride himself in being the one with a little bit more self control out of the two of them, yet he already found himself winding his fists into the bedsheets, before Dan had even done anything. He watched as Dan’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, making the most obscene suckling noise he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing. He let out a guttural moan as Dan continued to suck it softly, before sinking lower.

“Mmphm Dan..” Phil moaned as Dan used his tongue to lick his balls. Phil’s gaze was transfixed on Dan’s brown locks as he continued to go lower until he felt Phil hit the back of his throat, causing his gag reflex to kick in. _Admittedly the sound slightly turned Phil off just a little bit, but holy shit Dan had never taken him that deep before._

“Sorry,” Dan said with a cough.

“Don’t even apologize sweetheart, that was amazing,” Phil breathed. He smirked as Dan leaned forward to kiss him again. _For whatever reason Dan just insisted on kissing him right after his dick had been in his mouth._

“Should I grab the lube?” Dan asked as he pulled away.

“And a condom,” Phil added as he sat up more.

Dan opened the drawer of Phil’s bedside table and easily found the condoms, but he actually had to search for the bottle of lube. _He really would have thought it would have been easier to find than it was, considering the sheer amount of sex he and Phil had._

“Yes, found it!” Dan exclaimed with a giggle. He then crawled back up to Phil. “Get comfortable daddy, I’m about to take you for a ride.” Dan said as he pushed Phil’s legs wider a bit, and straddled him.

“Will I need a seatbelt?” Phil quipped with a snicker as Dan put the condom on Phil and lubed up his length.

“Stop,” Dan said, laughing himself.

“Wait, do you need to stretch?” Phil asked, genuinely concerned. He just wanted to make sure Dan wasn’t forgetting that with his thoughts clouded with nothing but going to “grind time”.

“Phil, I haven’t seen you for two weeks, and I have been with my family for those two weeks. What do you think I did first thing when I got home yesterday, and then again this morning?” Dan responded as he lined himself up with Phil’s cock, hovering over it as he inserted the tip.

“I was just making sure; you can never be too careful,” Phil said.

Dan slowly lowered himself onto Phil, whining quietly as he did. His hands had moved to Phil’s shoulders as soon as he had got himself in position. He felt as Phil placed his hands on hips, running his finger along the side as he got used to the feeling. He placed his hands on Phil’s chest and took a deep breath, slowly starting to roll his hips back and forth, building up momentum as he ground down a little harder.

Phil bit as his lip as he tightened his grip on Dan’s hips as he began to pick up speed. Dan was bouncing and swiveling and grinding down onto Phil’s lap, trying to use the best riding technique he could. After a couple minutes, Dan was oddly quiet, except for the tiny whining noises and choked moans that escaped his mouth. Phil loved it when Dan got like this, too lost in pleasure  to even control the high pitched whines and little gasps from tumbling off of his parted lips.

“You’re so good sweetheart,” Phil moaned as Dan’s body rolled a bit, his hips moving from side to side on him. Honestly, Phil was really enjoying the fluid sensation of Dan’s ass and without even a knock for a warning, his bedroom door swung open.

“Hey Phil, I just wanted to let you know that–oh my fucking god!” Martin exclaimed.

“Oh shit,” Dan said, looking over at Martin. He blushed when he made eye contact and clambered off of Phil’s lap, falling off the opposite side of the bed in the process. At least on the floor he could hide with what little shreds of his dignity he had left.  

“Martin don’t you ever knock?” Phil complained as he used one of his pillows to cover himself.

“Ever hear of locking the goddamn door? Or I don’t know putting a sock over the knob or something?” Martin retorted.

“We _were_ home alone–and why are we having this conversation now? We’re both naked!”

“What does it matter, the mood is killed anyways. Well, at least I would hope so,” Martin mumbled.

“Still naked,” Phil pointed out.

Martin just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked away, leaving the door open. 

-

"Do we really have to go downstairs?” Dan asked. He was still beyond mortified with this situation.

“I really don’t want to, but I guess we should just get this out of the way so we can get past this.” Phil said, more so to himself than Dan.

Dan sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“Oh my god, I just can’t believe that happened.” Phil mumbled.

“Hey look on the brightside, you decided to close the door instead of leaving it wide open like I suggested.”

“That would have been way worse,” Phil mused, thinking of how that might have gone down.

“This whole situation is awful. I thought you said he wasn’t going to be coming back.” Dan hissed.

“That’s what I thought,” Phil fired back.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snap at you I’m just so–”

“It’s okay. I mean he probably doesn’t even care. Like our parents once walked in on him sexing up his girlfriend on the lounge floor, so I think he knows how we must feel.” Phil comforted as they made their way down the stairs.          

“I ate the rest of your pizza,” Martin yelled as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“We don’t actually care,” Phil yelled back. Dan was too busy hiding behind Phil to find any clever quips or anything. Just the thought of having to look Martin in the eyes made him want to die.

“Meh, too busy wanking each other off anyways,” Martin teased.

“Please stop,” Phil murmured as they entered the lounge.

“Ah lighten up a bit, I was just messing with you guys,” he said with a chuckle. 

“But–” 

“I won’t tell mum. You know very well that I’ve been there and done that. I honestly do not care at all. I mean I could care, but it’s honestly not my place.”

“You’re not going to tell mum?” Phil asked, genuinely surprised.

“God no, I’d never do that to you guys.” Martin said with a smile. 

“Oh my god thank you so much,” Dan said, instantly relieved.

“Just one more thing. If you’re going to be doing that, at least fuck Dan properly and don’t make him do all the work.” Martin deadpanned to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in July of 2015.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing this fic.


End file.
